The present invention is an insulator for modular multi-tap electrical connector assemblies, which are used for quick connection and disconnection of a plurality of wires or cables in a limited space. In particular, the present invention relates to a repositionable insulator for modular multi-tap electrical connector assemblies that can be easily installed on the connectors in a minimum amount of space, while not interfering with the operation of the connectors.
In general, the prior art teaches the use of electrical tape to provide insulation for wires and connectors. If the connection is accessible, a technician has to cut and/or remove tape with every repositioning of a connector. This method is time consuming and the use of a razor knife risks accidental cutting of the cable sheathing or injuries to the technician. Moreover, in cramped locations, access to the connectors is limited or non-existent. Therefore, the application of electrical tape to connections to act as an insulator is often difficult, if not impossible.
Many wiring applications require numerous connections to be made in a relatively limited amount of space. A wide variety of terminal blocks and connectors have been developed for such applications and they are very useful for small gauge wires. However, larger gauge wires and cables require more space and present a variety of problems when the space around the connectors is restricted. One problem is that larger wires and cables have large bend radii, which makes it difficult to connect them to a terminal when they have to be bent. In order to overcome this problem, multiple large gauge wires and/or cables are often connected to an elongated metal rod. This allows a plurality of connections to be made in a relatively limited space.
Most of the connectors now in use make a straight line connection between the electrical wire/cable and the electrical device to which they are terminated. However, for some applications, a straight line connection cannot be used and the wire/cable needs to be introduced at some angle (typically up to 90°) to the electrical device. Quite often, the wires/cables are bent in order to make such a connection. Bending large diameter wires/cable in this manner may cause the insulation around the wire/cable to crack or break which can lead to problems due to insufficient insulation covering the cable. Moreover, once the connectors are installed, they are very difficult to insulate because they are positioned so closely together.
One solution to this problem is to cast a right angle (or any other desired angle) connector so that the angular transition is made in the connector instead of the cable. However, this requires an individually cast part to be formed for each specific application. Another solution uses right angle electrical contacts in electrical connector housings to make right angle transitions. Such contacts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,050,769 and 4,080,041. Right angle contacts of this type may also be used for individually coupling closely grouped cable terminations as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,430. Terminations of this type include a cable connection portion at one end and a termination portion at the other end and an elongate metal rod connecting the two ends. The rod can be constructed so that the cable connection end and the termination end are disposed at a right angle. The electrical terminal described in the '430 patent requires a complex connection device which attaches to one end of the metal rod for connecting the electrical cable. This arrangement is costly due in part to the additional number of components and the more complex design. Moreover, using electrical tape to insulate these connectors is difficult because of the shape of the connectors and may affect the operation of the connectors if the tape prevents them from moving.
Users of electrical terminals for large size wires/cables have applications where it is necessary to connect several different size wires/cables in a limited space and it is necessary to use a series of closely spaced connectors. Various attempts have been made to insulate these connectors without using an inordinate amount of space, but for the most part they have been unsatisfactory. Accordingly, there is a need for a repositionable insulator for these connectors that can be quickly and easily installed in a limited space.